Reactions
by summerkid
Summary: Brittany knew Santana, probably as well as she knew herself.  But if there was one thing, one part about her wife she'd never quite wrapped her head around, it was her reaction. FutureFic One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**_A one-shot/future Brittana situation. I've decided to post this because... well cause it's summer and I know I needs me some Brittana and I assume the rest of the world does as well:):)_**

**_Enjoy:)_**

**_review review pwease;)_**

* * *

><p>Brittany knew Santana, probably as well as she knew herself. But if there was one thing, one part about her wife she'd never quite wrapped her head around, it was her reaction.<p>

No matter the situation whether big or small Brittany was never too certain how her lady would react. Sometimes when the blonde thought her wife would get mad, it would turn out that she was happy or at least not mad at Brittany.

There were times that Brittany was positive that Santana was going to be happy and, well, she wasn't. This woman confused her to no end but in reality that is all part of her charm.

So, with Brittany having some rather pressing news to share with her best friend, soul mate and wife she hoped that by creating a relaxing environment it would make Santana's reaction positive. There was really no way to think that it wouldn't be good. But after Brittany had everything sorted out, the house cleaned, dinner prepared and wine glasses filled to the brim Santana came home to complain about a 'million' new cases she had gotten two months ago. Brittany didn't really understand why she was irritated about this because she had been practically salivating at the chance to get some of these cases in hopes of being offered a promotion. She had been with the firm for almost four years now but the work she put in was so much more than most of the senior reps there, according to her anyway.

But _this_ was good news, Brittany was sure of it great even. So, she continued out her plan the next day cleaning the house and creating the romantic affect in hopes to squeeze the love from her wife. She thought long and hard about what and how she was going to say it. Rachel had even suggested writing everything out on index cards and reading them over. She'd considered it and actually attempted but it did not feel natural.

Brittany was a firm believer in speaking from the heart and, its words change every second. What she says on those index cards are going to be completely different words when she stands in front of Santana. But it wouldn't hurt to run a few lines while she's waiting.

'_Santana I have something important…'_ No that just didn't sound right or even special Brittany thought. It sounds like something an anchor on a news show would say before detailing a horrible story. She rolls her eyes at herself and clears her throat. _'Santana guess what…'_ Well that didn't seem any better either.

The front door opens taking her out of her thoughts momentarily and she smiles as she makes her way through the hallway to greet her wife. Santana forces a smile as she carries a box of files in her arms, kicking the door closed with her foot and tossing the box onto the side table by the closet. Getting rid of her briefcase Santana steps towards her wife, placing a soft kiss on her lips in letting a natural, real smile come to her face.

"Hey baby how was your day?" The Latina asks, taking her jacket off and hanging it on the banister which is quickly removed by the blonde and brought over to the coat rack where it belongs.

"It was great." Brittany beams turning back to face Santana. "You?" She hesitates for a moment to ask this question, nervous that it's going to just be the start of a long tirade of how atrocious the day had been. But today Santana shrugs and offers a simple, 'it was alright' before looking back at her blonde wife and grinning.

"Much better now." She whispers stepping closer to her and pulling her closer. But before she can show her exactly how much better her day has gotten her phone starts going off in her jacket pocket and she groans. "Ugh what now?"

Brittany twists her lips, watching her wife stomp over to retrieve the phone and decides to go check on dinner while Santana deals with the work related call. She can still hear Santana's voice as she talks to whoever it is on the other end obviously from the firm but she has learned to tune out those types of calls knowing that her wife will only recite word for word what it was about for her anyway.

"Oh my God!" Santana says loudly as she hangs up the phone. "Oh my God!" She yells this time jumping up and down. "Brittany!" She calls out walking quickly to the kitchen, which was empty but then turns to head to the bathroom when she hears the water running in there. "Baby I got it!" She announces throwing her arms up in the air and Brittany tilts her head whipping her mouth with the back of her hand. "The job. I got the job!" Santana tells her in excitement and moves towards the blonde wrapping her arms around her waist and lifting her up for a moment. "Do you know how awesome this is?" She asks finally putting Brittany down who has a bewildered smile on. "I mean, ugh, seriously this is the best news I've gotten in a while." Santana grins but then takes notice of her wife's expression. "B, what's wrong? You look like you're… like you're gonna be sick." Santana points out and Brittany's eyes flicker around her form and she shifts from side to side. "Say something." Santana says after a few moments.

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry?" Santana asks completely caught off guard thinking maybe she heard wrong and Brittany's lower lip trembles at the question.

"I… I'm, we…" She stutters and then smiles cautiously. "We're pregnant." She watches realization fall over Santana's features and then confusion.

"But I thought…" Santana trails off at the end, her eyebrows knitting together.

"It was a false negative." Brittany explains the unfinished question.

"Oh my God." Santana breathes out, her eyebrows to her hair line, her jaw hanging open and her eyes looking to the side of her wife.

"I'm sorry." Brittany mutters, her eyes averting to the ground.

"What?" The Latina questions, her focus turning fully onto the blonde before her. "Why?"

"You were so happy about the promotion and…"

"Brittany, seriously, the announcement of my wife being pregnant with our child takes precedent over e_verything_." Santana informs her, grin perfectly in place and her arms open wide just waiting for Brittany to fall into them.

"Really?" Brittany's voice cracks and her head tilts to the side again, her eyes watering up.

"Babe, I can't believe you right now. First of all, you are always number one no matter what." She points at the blonde and winks before stepping forward to pull Brittany against her.

The rest of the night Brittany watches as Santana dotes on her. Setting the rest of dinner up, clearing everything afterwards and carrying the blonde into the living room to watch television. She smiles to herself as Santana sits on the floor, her back to the television so she is facing Brittany's stomach and talks to the growing child inside of her wife.

When they go to bed they kiss and cuddle like they normally do and when it's time for actual sleep she grins when her wife lowers herself on the bed and lifts up her shirt. She giggles when Santana presses her lips onto her stomach and says 'I love you' to her still flat belly and her heart swells when Santana slides back up to meet her eyes to kiss her on the lips and says 'I love _you_'.

Santana leans over to shut the lamp off on Brittany's side and the couple gets comfortable in bed and the blonde sighs in content when her wife's hand covers her stomach and brushes her thumb softly over the skin. She closes her eyes and breathes out a sigh of relief when she feels Santana's steady breathing against her neck and when she whispers 'this is the happiest day of my life' into her ear.

Brittany knew Santana, probably as well as she knew herself. But if there was one thing, one part about her wife she'd never quite wrapped her head around, it was her reaction. But then again, that was all part of her charm.


	2. Chapter 2

**_initially meant to be a one-shot but due to a certain review i otped to venture further into this because it was too much of a funny concept to let go of._**

**_so i dedicate this chapter to Tutorgirl92, i hope you like it;)_**

* * *

><p>It was odd really. The whole nine months that Brittany was pregnant she was relatively emotionally balanced. Her mother referred to her as a freak of nature telling her that when she was pregnant with Brittany and her sisters she was a crazy woman. Her father confirmed this statement.<p>

But Brittany was fine. She didn't get moody or have weird cravings or any of those things. Once in a while she would cry but not because she was sad, but because she was just overly excited about the little bundle of joy that was coming soon.

Santana on the other hand, well, the way Quinn had put it was 'thank God she's not pregnant or we'd all be dead'. A truer statement has never been spoken and it would have been funnier if it wasn't the truth. For the blonde though, the pregnant one, it was all rather entertaining. Santana would be the moody one, even if a lot of people said it was a vast difference from her normal self, she would cry at the drop of a hat in fear that she wouldn't be ready to be a mother.

There were baby books strewn all over the house, it practically became the library for parents to be. But Brittany loved every second of it, seeing her wife so immersed into being the best parent and going to all of the breathing classes with the blonde. Everything seemed to be going spectacular the last month or two being that the Latina finally relaxed a bit due to her wife's need for her to do a lot more for her around the house due to her ever growing belly. She needed to be calm, cool and collected so that when it was time Brittany would be the same.

It was just another day at the Pierce-Lopez front with the couple sitting in front of the television eating some pizza. They laugh as they watch some stupid reality show and when Santana finishes her slice she asks her wife if she wants more since she is going to have another.

"Yeah babe but can you cut the crust off I don't want that shit." Brittany waves her hand in the air in reference to the pizza crust.

"Listen potty mouth, none of that around when the baby gets here." Santana mockingly scolds her, tosses her a wink and then turns into the kitchen. "You want some soda?" She yells from the kitchen as she twists off the top of some Dr. Pepper, hovering it over an empty glass waiting for a response.

"No I've got a bottle of water." Brittany shouts back and Santana nods placing the clean glass back and filling her own. She makes her way over to the freezer to grab some ice cubes when she hears, "Oh _shit_." It's hushed but she grins to herself regardless and shakes her head. "Umm, baby…" The blonde's voice sounds confused and concerned and is clearly beckoning her wife to come back into the living room.

"What happened?" Santana asks as she walks in with two slices on her plate and her glass of soda in hand. She comes to an abrupt halt when she sees her wife standing in the middle of the living room looking down at the wood floor which appears to be wet. "Oh sweetie did you spill your water?" The Latina inquires, walking moving to the coffee table to place her things down.

"Not exactly." Brittany drawls out and when Santana quirks an eyebrow and looks up from the coffee table she is bending over the blonde smiles nervously.

"Oh fucking shit." She jumps up from her position nearly giving herself whiplash and runs to her wife, her hands reaching out to touch her but they don't as though she is afraid it will speed up the process and her child will be born on their living room floor. "Umm, okay we've… we've got to like get you to the hospital right?" It's not really a question, it more sounds like she is verbally going through a checklist made in her mind. But Brittany smirks nonetheless.

"Well that w_ould_ be a good start." The blonde lets out with amusement and watches her wife run back and forth from the kitchen and back to her tossing paper towels onto the floor to soak up the fluid that just fell out of Brittany. "Santana, really?" Santana stops what she's doing, realizing that cleaning this shit up right now is so not what is important.

"Right!" She mentally slaps herself and grabs Brittany's hand in her own, placing her other hand on the small of the blonde's back and leads her to the front door.

"I want to change my pants." Brittany announces and turns to walk up the steps to their bedroom but is stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Right now?" Santana's eyes are wide and if it's even possible, she looks pale. Brittany furrows her eyebrows and looks down at her pants and motions to them with her hands.

"Hun it looks like I peed my pants and I don't feel like sitting in wet pants in the car for twenty minutes." She explains.

"Ugh I forgot its twenty minutes away." Santana groans and looks at the time on her phone that's sitting on the table by the closet. "Okay you wait here, I'll grab you some sweats and your bag and then we'll bounce." She says at a super fast speed that Brittany is sure she only caught half of what just came out of her wife's mouth. Within seconds Santana is charging down the stairs, Brittany's hospital bag slung over her shoulder and a pair of sweatpants in her hand. "Here." She puts the sweats in her wife's hands and stands by the front door but Brittany merely stares at her. "Go on we got places to be." She moves her hands in a circle to get Brittany to start moving faster. "Come on, it's just us don't be shy." She adds when she notices the blonde peer towards the window in their living room.

Eventually Brittany gets herself out of her pants, with her wife's help of course and into dry, comfortable sweats. Soon enough the women are in the car and on their way to the hospital. Brittany, up until this point, had thought she went through all of Santana's 'pregnant' mood swings over the past nine months. And she had, she even named them and given them their own descriptions to what feelings they were correlated with. But what she hadn't experienced until now was all of those emotions in one day, at one time within thirty minutes.

For the first few minutes of the drive Santana was silent, nervously chewing on her lip and glancing over at Brittany's belly as though at any second it could blow. She didn't even let the blonde put the radio on telling her it was distracting her from the road and she needs to get them there safely.

After that Santana becomes agitated. They hit some random traffic on the parkway and she rolls her window down to huff and grunt and basically shows her displeasure about the whole situation. 'This guy', she says at one point with annoyance and pointing to some big SUV trying to get in front of her while they are literally bumper to bumper.

Then there is the never ending crying Santana that cannot be comforted. They are about fifteen minutes into the drive when she breaks down, her sobs only muffled by the faint sound of Barry Manilow's 'Mandy' playing in the background.

"We're never gonna get there and then you're gonna have our baby on the side of the road like we're some hillbillies." She cries out, her mascara running down her face and her nose running. Brittany softly runs her hand up and down her wife's arm knowing that no matter what she says Santana is going to go on like this for at least a few more minutes. "I should have gotten that book that that teacher suggested. She's right…" She chokes out a sob. "You can never be too prepared and now I'm not and I'm gonna..." She shakes her head and says other things but Brittany can't understand her at this point so she smiles softly, trying her hardest not to laugh as her wife goes through these random feelings.

Twenty minutes into the drive Brittany gets nervous because she is afraid Santana is going to have another melt down. The crying has stopped and she seems better, there are no more tears and she's wiped most of her smudged make up away. But they still have ten minutes or so until they reach the hospital and she's not sure if she can take another freak out especially considering she is starting to have contractions.

Santana sighs out and catches Brittany's attention quickly. She looks over at her blonde and smiles, tilting her head for a moment before looking back to the road. One of her hands comes off of the steering wheel and comes to rest on her wife's leg.

"You okay baby?" Santana asks softly. Brittany wants to tell her that the contractions are starting to really kick in and that she needs to put the pedal to the metal but she doesn't need an anxious Latina driving her pregnant body at a dangerous and aggressive speed. So instead she tightens her lips and smiles.

"Mhmm." She nods.

"This is so exciting." Santana declares in an almost sing song kind of way and Brittany closes her eyes as she starts to take in long, deep and slow breathes. "Don't you think so?" It's not a real question but Brittany responds anyway.

"Mhmm." She nods again.

"Almost there." Santana sings out like before.

Soon enough the Pierce-Lopez's are being brought to a room, Brittany being wheeled in by a nurse in a wheelchair with Santana right behind her carrying all of her crap. Santana helps her wife out of her clothes and into a gown then assists her into the bed. When the doctor comes in he sits on a stool that rolls over to the foot of Brittany's bed and suddenly he is peering under her gown with a grin.

"Well Brittany, it seems like you are ready to push." He tells her, finally looking up from under her gown and smiling at her. Brittany nods, some sweat forming on her brow and she looks to her wife and smiles from ear to ear while still maintaining some heavy breathing to make up for the slight discomfort.

He turns to the nurse in the room and holds his hands out for her to slide some gloves onto his hands and then he rolls his seat right up to the edge of the bed getting front and center. He looks over at Santana who is standing right beside Brittany holding onto her shoulder and he tells her to hold up her wife's leg, placing her hand right where her knee bends and she does as she is told while the one of the other nurses in the room gets the other side.

"Okay now Brittany I need you to give me a good long push. I'll tell you when to stop." He explains with a kind smile and the blonde nods through her heavy breathing. "Alright let's go, push."

She pushes, groaning out in pain while Santana urges her on letting her wife squeeze the ever living life out of her hand. He stops her, letting her catch her breath and tells her she is doing good.

"You are doing so good baby." Santana says and leans down to place a quick, hard kiss to the blonde's sweaty forehead.

"Okay let's try again."

Brittany once again pushes with everything in her this time yelling at the end of the long exertion letting her head fall to the pillow when she's pushed all she can. The doctor stares between her wife's legs and says something to a nurse who nods and does whatever it is he told her to. Santana leans in closer to Brittany telling her she loves her and that she's so strong.

"I can't…" Brittany shakes her head, panting and gasping for air. "I'm too tired."

"Come on Brittany you can do it." Santana says, leaning her head onto Brittany's. "Just a little more." Brittany looks at her and after a few moments when she's gathered enough strength she says 'okay' and pushes for the third time but this round the only screaming to be heard is Santana's. "Ahhhh, ouch!" She jumps back, ripping her hand from Brittany's vice like grip and shakes it. "Fuck B that hurt." She tells the blonde and after inspecting her joints to make sure they are all working properly she looks down at blue eyes that could set someone on fire.

"Are you _fucking kidding_ _me_ Santana!" Brittany hisses breathlessly and reaches out grabbing Santana's hand again. The Latina's eyes widen at her wife's tone and bites the inside of her cheek, the outside a bright red from embarrassment. That was an extremely insensitive thing to say, she thinks to herself and continues to allow her wife to literally stop the blood from circulating into her hand for the rest of the delivery.

"Alright Brittany, I see the head so all I need from you is one more big, big push. Do you think you can do that?" The doctor asks her, looking up from his spot between her legs and she nods to him, quickly glaring at her wife.

"_Fuck _this hurts this hurts!" The blonde shouts as she pushes and Santana shoots her eyes towards the doctor nervously. "Make it stop, make it stop."

"Oh my God make it stop!" Santana finds herself yelling at the man leaning in towards her wife's most intimate spot but he ignores her as he is obviously busy.

And before she can say anything else, before Brittany can even begin to catch her breath again the not so quiet room is interrupted by the tiny cry, the cry of a baby, their baby. Both woman look towards the man holding their child and they watch it wriggling away in his hands, it's scrunched up face and mouth wife open crying out into the world for the very first time.

Santana sighs out a laugh or a smile or maybe it's just relief and her head falls onto Brittany's. The blonde is smiling, her legs still being held up in the air but she doesn't care. Her head falls back eventually onto the pillow and she relaxes for the first time in five hours.

"You did so good." Santana whispers, pressing kisses all over her wife's face and lips and neck. "You are so wonderful." Brittany grins through her exhaustion and turns her head to catch Santana's lips with her own for a small sweet kiss. When she opens her eyes she sees tears in Santana's and then that makes her start to cry. "Shh stop it." The Latina brings up her hand, finally letting Brittany's leg come down to rest on the bed, forgetting that she had been holding it up.

"Santana, sweetheart," Brittany says softly, bringing her hand up to her wife's cheek. "You've been an emotional wreck for the past nine months." She tells her and Santana blushes and her jaw drops. "Let me have this one day." Santana tightens her lips together and she nods once.

"Fair enough."

"Are you girl's ready?" The nurse interrupts their moment, baby in her arms and all they know so far is that it cried and has hands judging by the little fists waving in the air. They smile at the woman and nod. "Well let me introduce you to your daughter." Her voice is so soothing and they both part their lips as they smile and watch as the nurse places the baby girl into Brittany's arms.

"She's so little." Brittany points out the obvious but it really just blows her mind and all Santana can seem to do is stare at the tiny person in her wife's arms. They take turns reaching to touch her, letting her small hands grasp their fingers grinning from ear to ear at the feeling. After a few moments Brittany hears Santana chuckle and snort and then sees her shake her head. "What?"

"Well _now_ I'm gonna have to get a gun." Santana tells her matter of factly causing Brittany to quirk an eyebrow.

"We just had a baby and you want to get a gun?" She asks bewildered by the statement and Santana nods as though it made all the sense in the world. "I don't know why I'm going there but why, if I may ask?"

"Because she isn't dating until she's 30." Santana says right before she starts cooing to the baby and playing with her little baby fingers.

Brittany smirks, shakes her head and holds in a laugh. It would figure something outrageous would come out of Santana's mouth the day her first child is born. Santana finds out they have a baby girl and one of her first reactions is thoughts on a fire arm.


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy sweet Jesus!" Santana hollers causing her wife to all but sprint towards the nursery. The blonde rushes in, clad in nothing but a towel and stops when she spots Santana standing by the changing table. Her eyebrows knit together when she sees Santana's head flailing from side to side, her eyes scrunched shit and her nose crinkled. When Santana turns her head to the right for more non-toxic air she notices Brittany at the door smirking. "This is vile." She informs her wife and motions with her head towards the infant gurgling and being all cute.

"Santana watch what you're doing." Brittany giggles out and points towards the changing table and tilting her head. She quickly brings her hand up to cover her mouth to stifle more laughter when her wife knocks the dirty diaper onto the floor and proceeds to step on it.

"Oh Christ almighty!" The Latina shouts trying her best to balance on one foot, one hand on her daughter and the other gathering a vast amount of baby wipes. "Stop laughing." She whines out when the blonde does nothing to help her.

"Aw baby…" Brittany shakes her head in amusement. "Stand still." She directs as she clutches the towel tighter and bends over to assist the woman in distress.

"Stop going so slow just get it off." Santana cries, whimpering as she shakes her foot.

"Got it." Brittany announces, tucking her towel under her arm and wrapping the diaper up before quickly shoving it in to the diaper genie.

"Brittany my shoe." The shorter woman reminds her, still standing on only one foot and the blonde rolls her eyes before she bends over again and slips Santana's stiletto off.

"Why are you even wearing these?" She asks, the shoe hanging from her finger and shooting a quizzical stare to her wife. "It's Saturday." Santana clears her throat and turns her attention back to her child.

When Santana does not reply Brittany continues to curiously stare at her and then she understands as her eyes rake over the woman before her. There stood her wife, with one fire engine red stiletto on and that very short silk robe that's clearly come undone while she has been wrestling with their infant. She quirks an eyebrow when she takes in the lingerie Santana has dressed herself in and smirks.

"Babe?" Brittany breathes out her name and Santana can feel her cheeks burning as red as the color of her shoes and matching lingerie. "From an outside perspective this whole scene is mildly inappropriate." Santana pauses her motions and glares at her wife, her jaw clenched.

"Not helping Brittany." She mutters as she finishes fastening up the new and much better smelling diaper onto their little girl, snaps her onesie and lifts her up holding her against her chest. "You are still supposed to be in the shower." Santana begins, turning towards the crib and lifting her daughter in the air a little to look at her and smile. "This one is supposed to be passed out." Pulling the baby closer to her again she rocks from side to side for a few moments before placing her into the crib. "And I am supposed to be lying on our bed waiting for you to ravage me." She glances over her shoulder, squints one eye and bites her lip. "Or waiting to ravage you," She shrugs. "Whatever. But," She turns back to the crib. "This one decided as soon as I finished getting all sexified to start crying and then release the most toxic grossness I have ever witnessed." She explains the last part slightly amused and repulsed. "And now I'm baby talking in $600 lingerie, a silk robe from the Vera Wang collection and my Manolos that are now in time out until further notice." She pouts and turns around letting her back face the crib.

Brittany grins, giggles a little bit and walks towards the crib. Santana, not feeling as sexy as she had twenty minutes ago, self consciously closes her robe tying it up like she had just before when she was on diaper duty.

"And now I look like a prostitute." She mumbles, looking down at herself noticing she still has one shoe on. Brittany laughs loudly and shakes her head, reaching out for her wife to come closer to her.

"How much do you go for?" The blonde asks her sweetly causing Santana to chuckle and roll her eyes.

"Wow baby you make me feel so special and sexy." She replies dryly but Brittany isn't worried because she knows that Santana gets she's just trying to lighten the mood.

"I think you're sexy all the time." Brittany tells her, bringing one hand up, the one not holding the towel, to the Latina's cheek and she looks away bashfully hiding her face as she bends forward to take her other shoe off.

With one last look to the crib and seeing their daughter's mouth open wide for a yawn, Santana smiles softly and then turns back around to swiftly lift her wife from her feet and carries her out of the nursery. The blonde giggles, throwing her arm around Santana's neck and leans up to press a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm totally gonna rock your world right now." Santana says seductively and winks down at Brittany who quirks an eyebrow. The Latina places her wife onto the bed and sits up to immediately untie her robe and is quick to pull it off of her body. Brittany releases the towel she has been clutching to her body and it falls to the sides, revealing her body and Santana's breathe hitches in her throat. "You are so fucking hot." She whispers as she carefully and slightly clumsily lowers her body over her wife's. Brittany grins and turns her neck to give Santana's lips more skin to work with.

"Baby we gotta make this quick though." She says and Santana only hums a response of dissatisfaction never stopping her kisses. "No foreplay just… uh…" Her eyes flutter shut when Santana sucks on her pulse point and her hips cant up for friction and she pulls her head back placing her hands on either side of her wife's face. "Santana, I invited Quinn and Josh for dinner so make some moves now!" Brittany demands breathlessly and before Santana has a chance to protest the other couple coming over and taking away from their alone time the blonde is pulling her back down for a searing kiss.

Reaching her hand down to take refuge between Brittany's legs, Santana turns her head towards the clock on the bedside table and realizes that it's nearly dinner time and she doubles her efforts. It doesn't take long, especially considering with the baby taking up their waking hours, until Brittany is screaming out her name and her body is convulsing.

Not even allowing herself a moment to collect herself, Brittany is soon throwing her body over Santana's to return the favor. The Latina kind of likes this bossy blonde and she is waiting in anticipation as Brittany runs her fingers down the length of her body. She spreads her legs expectantly when all of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Brittany stills her hand and shoots a wide eyed look to her wife who is shaking her head. She tells her to keep going that Quinn can wait and she reaches down to pull Brittany's hand to meet its destination. The blonde allows it, she knows that once she gets started it will literally take Santana two seconds to get off considering they have been getting cock blocked for the past five months by everyone and everything.

But then the doorbell rings two more times and Brittany rolls her eyes as she tries her best to move her wife along faster. Santana moans softly but it soon out done by the crying from down the hall. This is clearly not going to happen right then and there and Brittany huffs, removes her hand and rolls off of Santana grabbing her wife's red robe to make her way down the hall to their daughter.

"Britt seriously?" Santana calls out to her as she reaches the door. Santana's eyes show her arousal, frustration and confusion and her wife takes in the fact that she still has her legs spread wide open waiting to finish. Brittany bites her lower lip and stifles a laugh as she continues on her mission to head to the nursery. "Just to let you know," The Latina yells out. "I am not going to be polite or friendly tonight!"

"You have two hands baby!" Brittany shouts back at her from down the hallway. "But if you could use one to open the door for Quinn and Josh that'd be great." Santana kicks her legs on her bed like a little kid would and she grunts her dissatisfaction. "You should put something more appropriate on too. We don't want them thinking you're a prostitute." Santana rolls her eyes, she can hear the laughter in her wife's voice and it is so not helping the situation at all.

The doorbell rings again and she quickly throws on a pair of panties, jeans and slips a top over her red laced bra.

"I hate everyone in this house!" She yells as she hurries down the steps trying to fix her hair that reeks of sex and need to have her wife. Yanking the door open she shoots her friends a disapproving glare. "Hello friends, welcome to my home." She sarcastically spits and moves to the side to allow them to enter. Josh hands her a bottle of wine which she takes quickly and shoves it under her arm. Quinn eyes her friend up as she walks over the threshold, staring at her hair and the way she is breathing heavy. "What?"

"Your hair… you look like a prostitute." The blonde states amusedly and Santana rolls her eyes, stomps her foot and kicks the door shut.

"Brittany!" Santana yells out making her way to the kitchen. "_Your_ friends are here."

It was no wonder that Santana hadn't had any inkling that their friends were coming over for dinner seeing as Brittany had nothing cooking in the kitchen. She resorted to one of their old tricks that obviously Josh and Quinn knew about and ordered in and served it on plates to make it seem like she cooked. It was actually what Quinn and Brittany used to do back in college whenever their parents would visit so they didn't think the girl's were incapable of living on their own. But after a few glasses of wine Santana seemed to cool down and conversation had turned less angry.

The Latina's sexual frustration had seemed to fade away as well when their daughter woke up from her evening nap and she bounced the girl on her knee. Quinn fawned all over the baby and Santana proudly watched loving how much people adored her little girl.

Josh and Santana got to talking about business, seeing as they worked in the same firm while Brittany and Quinn spoke about their children and how cute it would be if her son and Brittany and Santana's daughter grew up and got married. The blonde was happy that the unexpected evening turned out to be good. Her wife was less irritable as the night went on and she was thankful for that. A sex depraved Santana is nothing to mess with.

It was late by the time Quinn and her husband decided to leave, well late for parents who have to pick their child up at their parent's house. Luckily by the time they left Santana and Brittany's little munchkin was fast asleep and would most likely stay that way until the next morning.

Making their way to their bedroom Santana told her blonde that she is going to check the nursery one last time and that she'll be right in. It's only a few minutes, but she's gone long enough that when she comes back into the bedroom that Brittany is not in bed. She notices the light on in the bathroom and shrugs before preparing herself for bed.

As soon as she gets settled she turns her attention from the television to the bathroom door she hears being opened. She drops the remote, her mouth goes dry from hanging open and her eyes widen. Standing in the doorway of their en suit bathroom is her wife in nothing but some black lingerie she hasn't worn since before she was pregnant. Santana's lips move but nothing comes out as her eyes rake the length of Brittany's body.

"Hmm speechless?" Brittany comments with a smirk, her wife's eyes finally finding hers. She moves from the doorway towards the bed, stopping just in front of Santana and puts her hands on her hips cocking out one side. "Are you just gonna sit there and stare? Or are you going to strip so I can fuck you?" She asks seductively and after one split second of hesitation Santana nearly falls out of the bed to rip her own clothes off and pull a giggling Brittany down with her.

Maybe they didn't have sex as much as they did before the baby. Maybe when they did try and get some action they were interrupted and left with an ache between their legs. Maybe they didn't have time for foreplay or take their time these days. But what Brittany appreciated was the fact that she still had the ability to drive her wife completely and insanely wild and that was well worth all of their interrupted moments.


	4. Chapter 4

**so this one is super short but i hope it's just as enjoyable:) thanks for the reviews... so much for this being a one-shot. i blame Tutorgirl92 lol 3**

* * *

><p>"Santana…" Brittany had just entered the living room but stops when she sees her daughter in her wife's lap. "What the hell did you do?" Her eyes widen as she takes in her daughter's skin which Santana's hands are trying to thoroughly work in sunscreen. Santana looks away from the baby and over to her wife whose eyebrows are pretty much in her hairline.<p>

"I'm putting some sunscreen on her." She responds as though it should be fairly obvious and Brittany snorts out a laugh making her way closer to the couch.

"I can see that." Brittany points out placing her hands on her hips and watches her wife's hands slip and slide over the tiny limbs. "That's way too much babe." She chuckles shaking her head at the fact that the lotion is not going to fade into the skin anytime soon.

"Britt, she's a baby we can't be too careful with her out in the sun." Santana explains while she tries to rub the sunscreen into her daughter's pudgy cheeks.

"Sweetie, she's gonna have a hat on and be in the stroller that has that pull over thing for shade." Brittany attempts to clarify that the child will not be sitting in the hot summer sun. Santana pauses her motions and glares to her wife.

"I know this Brittany. But what about when we take her out of the car seat and move her _to_ the stroller?" She questions incredulously. "I mean, the UV rays are strong and I am not about to subject our child to some skin disease that could have been prevented by taking the time out to supply her with the right protection." She spits out in frustration, not quite understanding why her wife is not getting the importance of skin care. Brittany smirks and leans over the back of the couch to take her daughter's tiny hand with her fingers.

"Santana this sunscreen is like… 75 or something. I think one coat would have sufficed." The blonde suggests and Santana sighs.

"I am not taking the chance." She continues running her hands over the soft baby skin and uses the back of her hand to wipe some of the lotion that got into her daughter's dark hair.

"Bella Mommy's crazy." Brittany says quietly to the baby who giggles in her wife's arms. "I know." The blonde laughs along with her, not paying attention to the glare she knows Santana is sending her way.

"Go ahead and mock me honey but this chica is gonna have the best skin when she gets older because I took the time out to…" She pulls back and looks at the little girl in her hands that is covered in sunscreen, head to toe and is almost slipping out of her grasp that she has to adjust her legs to hold her steady. "Oh my… maybe it is a bit much." She notes in shock when she really takes in that more than half of the bottle is on her daughter. Brittany tosses her head back in a fit of laughter and grips her wife's shoulder to hold herself up. "I'm totally telling Quinn you did this to her." Santana's wide eyes look to the blonde, a small grin playing on her lips.

After a few attempts at trying to remove some of the sunscreen the women give up and accept it for what it is and head over to Quinn and Josh's for a barbeque. When they get there they are greeted by a bunch of friends and Quinn and Josh's parents as well as their demon child who decided to projectile vomit all over Brittany's feet and flip flops.

"What the hell is that?" Quinn asks Brittany from the downstairs bathroom as she cleans her feet in the tub. Brittany looks over her shoulder towards the window seeing her wife carrying a bunch of crap into the backyard.

"Ugh, it's one of those umbrella's for the beach." Brittany explains turning her attention back to the vomit on her feet. Quinn quirks an eyebrow and smirks watching Santana trying to stab it into her lawn with difficulty.

"You bought one of those?" She questions continuing to stare out the window. Brittany sighs and rolls her eyes to herself.

"No, Santana stole it." Quinn laughs loudly, not at all surprised by her friend's deviant actions.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she asked them if she could buy it and they said no that they were only for beach goers and can only be rented out." The blonde in the tub clarifies. "So she caused a 'diversion' of sorts and ran off with the umbrella." She shrugs not even fazed by her wife's antics.

"Dare I ask why she was in dire need of an umbrella that could cover a third world country?" Quinn tentatively inquires and after turning the water off Brittany stands up and looks back out the window to see her wife pushing the stroller under the umbrella.

"Before we came here I found her in the living room putting sunscreen on Bella." She comments, glancing over her shoulder to her friend who gives her a quizzical stare. "She used the whole bottle." Quinn laughs at this and shakes her head.

"Mama Tana over protective huh?" She tilts her head her eyes flickering back to the window.

"Doesn't even begin to cover it." Brittany smiles and the two of them head back out to the party.

So Santana was a little over protective over everything concerning their daughter. And she uses too much sunscreen and 'buys' extremely large umbrella's to keep her baby out of the sun. So she tripped a kid with a water gun that got a little too close to said umbrella and told him to watch it or she'd tell the monsters under his bed to get him. But Brittany loves it. Santana's a great mother and she treats their daughter like she treats her wife. Like treasure.


	5. Chapter 5

**i'm sorry, i can't stop... somebody sedate me! haha sorry greys anatomy reference. anyway... **

**read and review:)**

* * *

><p>It's a hectic morning to say the least because today Brittany starts back on her regular schedule. After a lot of discussion and some 'compromising' the couple has decided that in order to get back to the life they had pre-baby they are going to leave Bella in day care. Santana has wanted Brittany to go back to work during the day because those are her favorite classes. She has taught some during the day but it became problematic when her mother or Quinn couldn't watch the baby.<p>

So after a lot of looking around, checking a lot of difference places and talking to a lot of day care centers as well as clients Santana had stalked out they have decided on a place perfectly situated between both of their jobs. So now, after feeding Bella her breakfast and changing her and packing several bags for her they are on their way.

Brittany leads the way in her car with Bella strapped in the back with Santana following close behind in her car. Santana sighs when she pulls into the parking lot and into a spot feeling a knot in her stomach. With a pout she forces herself out and opens the back door to Brittany's car to get Bella out of her car seat.

"Here." Brittany says to her wife, holding out the strap to the diaper bag and hanging onto the Latina's shoulder. "And these." She adds shoving two stuffed animals into her wife's hands. "And…"

"Brittany." Santana looks to the blonde pointedly and nods her head towards their daughter in her arms. "You think you can carry in the suitcase you packed for her." She mocks with a chuckle.

"Whatever Santana, I just want to make sure she has everything she may need." Brittany huffs out tossing a backpack filled with other baby Bella essentials.

"And you say I'm crazy." Santana mutters to herself, her lips brushing against her daughter's hair as she speaks.

"You a_re_ crazy." The blonde says loudly with a grin and she closes the door to the car. "But that's why I love you." She scrunches her nose and leans forward to press her lips to Santana's. "Now come on." She leads the way into the day care center with a not too happy Santana behind her.

The place is clean, which was one of the many plusses of this place. The people who work here are clean too, another plus and they are super friendly. Lauren, the 'teacher' in Bella's class is right at the desk to welcome the family.

"Hey Bella." The woman smiles and holds her arms out to take the baby from Santana's arms but the Latina does not give her daughter up so easily. "We are going to have so much fun today." She lowers her arms when she picks up on Santana's hesitance but keeps her smile.

"We have her diaper bag, food in here in a lunch pack and some extra clothes just in case." Brittany explains pointing to all of the goods the Pierce-Lopez family has packed. "Oh and these are the stuffed animals she loves. If she gets cranky just plop these guys next to her and she will be fine." She adds reaching out to run her fingers through her daughter's short dark hair.

"Okay, I'll take those from you then." Lauren takes the backpack from Brittany as well as the diaper bag that the blonde slides down her wife's arm.

"Bye baby." Brittany whispers soothingly into her daughter's hair and kisses her several times. "I love you and I will be back in two and a half hours to come and get you." She stands up straighter and looks at her wife. "Santana?" The Latina looks back to the blonde and rolls her eyes before turning her attention back to the little girl in her arms.

"I'll see you later munchkin." She says looking straight into her daughter's eyes. "I love you." Santana presses her lips to the little girl's nose and grudgingly hands her over to Lauren.

They stand there and watch Lauren disappear down the hall with Bella on her hip and talking animatedly to the child. Brittany twists her lips, twirls the keys on the ring and kicks one shoe against the other. Santana smoothes out the front of her Donna Karan power suit and clears her throat and before she visibly sheds a tear she lowers her sun glasses thankful that the big lenses cover everything.

"Come on sweetie." She says softly and reaches her hand down to grab Brittany's and tugs her along and out the door of the day care center.

"I feel so bad." Brittany pouts, her eyes on the ground as her wife leads her to their cars.

"I know babe but," She shrugs. "She'll be fine, I'm sure of it." They stop in between their cars and turn to one another grinning. "Now you go dance your ass off… well, not off." The smirk covering her lips tells Brittany she most likely winked underneath the dark lenses of her sunglasses.

"And you go… do something laywer-ish." Brittany giggles at her made up word and Santana nods leaning in for a 'see ya later' kiss. "Go yell at people." She mumbles on her wife's lips causing Santana to chuckle.

"It's the best part of my job." The Latina breathes out pressing one last kiss to Brittany's lips. "I'll see you at home baby." Brittany nods and they both head off to their respective offices.

If she is being honest, she was not at all able to enjoy getting back to her usual schedule. Sure she had a great time seeing her students and dancing is always a blast but all she could think about was the fact that her daughter was somewhere foreign and that she wasn't there to make sure everything was okay. The best part of her day is right now, she's literally walking up to the doors of the day care exactly two and a half hours after she and Santana had dropped Bella off.

The young woman behind the desk smiles at her, greets her and when Brittany tells her who she is there to pick up the woman gives her a confused stare after looking down at her desk. Brittany quirks an eyebrow when the woman gets on the phone and calls Lauren to the front desk. Lauren seemingly comes out of nowhere and eyes Brittany up in the same exact fashion as the girl behind the desk.

"Mrs. Pierce-Lopez…" It comes out in kind of question form but it really ends before it can get there. "What are you doing here?" She places her hands on the desk staring at the blonde woman completely bewildered. Brittany's eyebrows scrunch together and she tilts her head, maybe she got the time wrong. But, no she didn't.

"Umm," An uncomfortable and nervous laugh escapes her lips. "I'm here to pick up Bella." Lauren's head jerks back and her eyes slightly widen.

"Well, Bella's not here." Lauren says slowly as though Brittany should know this and she _should_. "Your wife came and got her a while ago." She explains, glancing down at a piece of paper and nodding, presumably a time sheet for pick up or something like that. She hands it over to Brittany and right there as clear as day is Santana's hand writing, signature and Bella's name. "I'm sorry you came all this way." Brittany feels her cheeks turning red and she has no idea why she is embarrassed but she shakes her head and tells them it's fine and that she must have forgotten that Santana told her.

But she didn't forget because Santana never said such a thing. As she walks to her car she grabs her phone and presses 1, speed dialing her wife's cell phone. It rings twice until there's a click and then…

"Bradley and Bradley, Santana Pierce-Lopez's office." It's Evelyn, Santana's secretary which means that Santana has forwarded her calls from her cell to her office phone because she's either out to lunch or in a meeting.

"Hey Ev, it's Brittany." She forces a smile, stopping in front of her car and her arm falls to her side. "Meeting or lunch?"

"Meeting, do you want me to patch you through to the conference room?" Evelyn asks, she's such a sweetheart and Brittany grins shaking her head.

"Oh no, not necessary. But thank you." The blonde declines, she has a better solution to her current problem. "Do me a favor and don't tell her I called okay?"

"Sure thing Brittany." Evelyn, what a peach Brittany thinks as she hangs up and hops into her car.

It takes her about fifteen minutes to pull up to the parking garage at Bradley and Bradley, five minutes to find a parking spot and then another five minutes for her to find a working elevator. Reaching the tenth floor she walks down the hallways of Bradley and Bradley being greeted by all of Santana subordinates, co-workers and the few people ahead of her.

The door leading to Santana's office is open and she sees Evelyn sitting at her desk eating lunch. The older woman smiles widely at the blonde and waves her in excitedly. Brittany apologizes for interrupting her lunch but of course Evelyn waves her off and asks how she has been doing to which the blonde replies 'great'.

"So which conference room is she in today?" Brittany inquires and thanks Evelyn when she tells her.

Again she is in the hallway looking for the Cleveland conference room. For some reason the bosses started calling it because it's so far away, she shrugs to herself as she thinks about this because it really doesn't make sense to her but whatever. The one thing she does know about this particular conference room is that it is straight up glass so there is no uncomfortable feeling of knocking on a door and peaking a head in to see if her wife is inside. This way she can simply walk by and look in to find Santana.

And that she does. Her wife is standing there, all she can see from the hallway is Santana's back and she is speaking adamantly to the group in the room with her. They are all writing notes and listening intently as she speaks, it's like every other time Brittany has seen her wife at work. But there's something that catches the blonde's eye and she squints to make sure she is not seeing things.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." She says under her breath in complete disbelief.

From the back she notices two black straps coming over her wife's shoulders and down her back, a big difference from her white button down shirt. From a simple process of deduction Brittany knows exactly what those straps belong to and she is only proven right when Santana turns to the side to point to something that the blonde sees it.

Santana is in serious mode, hands moving, arms going up and down, her eyebrows knit together and her mouth moving a mile a minute… with Bella strapped to her front. Brittany covers her mouth to keep her laughter down. After she is done pointing to something Santana lowers her hand to Bella's letting the little girl play with her wedding ring on her finger.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen." Brittany says to herself shaking her head from side to side. Before she knows it some guy in the room points behind Santana, motioning to the blonde in the hallway which causes Santana to turn around.

The Latina smiles from ear to ear and waves at Brittany holding up one finger to signal 'one minute'. And Brittany waits for her wife to finish up her meeting and soon enough everyone is walking out into the hallway saying 'hi' to the blonde. Brittany bites her lower lip as she enters the conference room after everyone else is gone and her wife is packing things up.

"This is a nice surprise baby." Santana tells the blonde in a soft voice. Brittany doesn't reply, simply staring at her wife going about her work day with their daughter attached to her body.

"Santana." Brittany steps closer to her and rubs her hand up and down the Latina's arm. When Santana looks back at her the blonde motions to the child against her chest and Santana looks away guiltily.

"Britt, you don't understand. I couldn't leave her there." She stomps her foot and her arms instinctively wrap around Bella. "She _needs_ us." She pouts causing Brittany to laugh. "It's not funny, I read that separation too early can lead to a dysfunctional relationship when the child gets older." Brittany shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"You read too much and watch way too much Dr. Phil." The blonde comments, moving her hand from her wife and to her daughter's head smoothing out her hair.

"Do you _really_ feel comfortable leaving her with complete strangers?" Santana asks incredulously, eyes widening as she speaks.

"That's stupid of course it bothers me Santana." The blonde slaps her wife's arm, not hard, but enough to smack some sense in to her. "I went there to get her like a half hour ago, like I was supposed to." She says making a face at the Latina. "It was only two and a half hours."

"That's too long." Santana sways side to side pressing small pecks to back of Bella's head.

"When did you go back to get her?" Brittany asks, narrowing her eyes with the question.

"Umm…"

"Did you even leave the parking lot." The blonde sighs.

"Hey! This isn't my fault. Bad shit happens in day cares." She tries to defend herself.

"Santana, you are over reacting!" Brittany finally yells out with amusement. "She is going to be fine going to day care for two and a half hours, five days a week." She explains getting a look of distaste out of Santana.

"But…"

"No but's baby, trust me okay. She is going to be fine." She says in a calmer voice, rubbing small circles on Santana's back.

"Fine." Santana sighs in defeat.

It may have taken three weeks exactly for Santana to finally stop pulling Bella out of day care before she even started. And Santana may have gotten a little defensive when Quinn suggested that it was _her_ that was having separation anxiety. Maybe she did over react about Little Tot Town day care being a good enough for her little girl and wanted a full report background check on 'Miss Lauren'. But the thing that Brittany will never forget or be able to erase from her mind was that first day when she saw her wife kicking ass and taking names in the Cleveland conference room with baby Bella strapped to her. Priceless.


	6. Chapter 6

**happy 4th! **

**here's another one for you, hope you like it:)**

**read and review till your hearts content**

* * *

><p>Santana is one of those people that do not get sick. She rarely gets a cold and even if she does she pushes through it like a trouper and does not complain. But when she does get sick, like really bad achy, can't move, need the waste basket by the bed sick… she's super sick. Today happens to be one of those days.<p>

"Here honey." Brittany coos, tying her hair back quickly before reaching to the nightstand to grab the bottle of Tylenol her wife has been begging for. "Open up." She directs softly and slips the two tablets into the Latina's mouth and motions for her to sit up so she can take a sip of water. Santana of course makes a face as the pills go down, opens and closes her mouth a few times before bringing her head back to rest half on the pillow and half on the bed. "Do you feel nauseous? Do you want some ginger ale?" Brittany offers, running her hands through her wife's untamed and slightly damp hair. Santana groans and her arm falls from the bed hitting into Brittany's thigh, not on purpose she just has no control over her limbs right now.

"I want to die." She grumbles turning her face a little into the bed so her words are slightly muffled. Brittany tilts her head and brings her lips to Santana's forehead.

"Hmm, you're still very warm babe." The blonde notes more to herself than to the incoherent woman in her bed. "Maybe I should stay home." Brittany says aloud and twists her lips in thought. She glances to the clock, it's still relatively early and it would be more than enough time to reschedule classes.

"No… I'm fine." Santana croaks out. "Just…" She scrunches her nose and clenches her jaw for a few seconds. "Just make sure to leave a few extra plastic bags here, you know how I get if I have to look at my own puke while I'm dry heaving." She pouts and her glassy eyes meet Brittany's and the blonde nods bringing her lips back to Santana's forehead but this time to kiss her.

"If you need anything call me." Brittany tells her, pushing herself up from her crouching position. "And I'm gonna drop Bella off at your mother's." A decision she has just made in the moment. "Maybe she can even spend the night there." She toys with the idea and when Santana doesn't make a sound she assumes her wife agrees with her.

"I love you." Brittany turns to face her wife who looks so sad and sickly and she sighs.

"I love you too babe, get some rest." She smiles warmly. "I'll check on you in a few hours." She blows a kiss and moves down the hall to gather her daughter up to go to her Grandma's house.

Mrs. Lopez is waiting on the porch with a huge smile on her face as Brittany walks up with Bella in her arms. The older Latina meets the blonde half way, arms outstretched to intercept her grandchild.

"Oh my goodness look at this one." Mrs. Lopez announces as though informing her neighbors to do just that. "She is the most delicious thing I have ever seen." She says into the little girl's dark curls. "Ah, these cheeks I could just eat them up!" She playfully nibbles on her granddaughter's cheeks and Bella giggles at her grandmother's enthusiasm while Brittany watches on with a smile on her face.

"I know, they get bigger and bigger." Brittany comments and reaches out to tame her daughter's wild hair. "I swear she's storing food in there for winter." Mrs. Lopez chuckles at her daughter in-laws statement, whether the blonde is joking or being serious she still finds it humorous. "Thank you so much for doing this Dina." Brittany sighs, tilting her head to the side and shooting the older woman an apologetic look.

"Oh shush, anything my little angel." She tells Brittany and bounces Bella in her arms. "How's the other one doing?" She asks.

"You know, she thinks she's dying." Brittany explains in a roundabout way getting laughs from the both of them. "I'm sure it's just a stomach virus but we don't really want to chance Bell getting sick." She shrugs as she hands over Bella's diaper bag and small overnight bag filled with baby clothes and her toys.

"Santana's got an immune system that would put Sue Sylvester to shame." Mrs. Lopez jokes and the blonde giggles. "But when that girl gets sick… watch out." Her eyes widen at her own statement and Brittany can only nod in agreement. "Remember when she got the chicken pox?"

"How can I forget?" Brittany laughs out. "She got them in like… freshman year of high school."

"Yes and she stayed on the bathroom floor for about a week." Brittany's head flies back at this.

"Yeah, she has like this obsession with the bathroom floor when she's sick." She notes. "That's actually where I found her this morning." This time it's Mrs. Lopez's turn to toss her head back in hysterics. "Remember when she got mono for the first time?"

"Ugh, yes. She brought all of her bedding into the bathroom and began writing her will." Mrs. Lopez rolls her eyes and shifts Bella to her other hip and fixes the bags on her shoulders. "Well sweetie, you should get to work. We will be fine here. No worries." She nods to the blonde and leans in to kiss Brittany's cheek.

"Thank you so much again." Brittany tells her. "You really are a lifesaver."

After saying goodbye to her daughter Brittany makes her way to work. Luckily she's missed all the traffic and its smooth sailing to the studio and this makes her laugh because she has a feeling that it is the only thing that is going to run smooth today. When she pulls into the parking lot she calls into Bradley and Bradley to let them know that Santana will not be coming in today and of course Evelyn sends her wishes for a speedy recovery and thanks her for the day off.

When lunch time rolls around Brittany's plans to stop by the house to check on her wife are thrown off track when her assistant stacks over a dozen files on her desk she needs to sort through. Brittany has been putting it off for so long that it's either now or never so she picks up her phone and calls the next best person to help her wife.

The front door creaks open slowly and a blonde head peers through the Pierce-Lopez threshold. Quinn is not an idiot. She's known her long enough to never mess with, sneak up on, startle or upset a sick Santana. To say the Latina is irritable, mean well, meaner than usual and downright unbearable when she is ill is an understatement.

"Santana?" Quinn calls out in her softest and most soothing voice and she steps into the home closing the door quietly behind her. She looks around and sees no signs of her friend in the living room and she doesn't hear anything from the kitchen. "Santana?" She calls out again standing at the bottom of the staircase. Her lips twist as she mentally prepares herself to make her move and embark into unknown territory. "Santana honey?" She says in a calm voice as she pushes the door open to her best friend's bedroom to find the bed in complete disarray and no Santana and is losing all hope until she hears grunting and complete displeasure coming from the bathroom. "S?"

"Ugh!" Santana groans and the sound of the toilet flushing only affirms Quinn's assumption of her friend being in there. The door slowly opens and Santana is crawling on all fours towards the bed. "Q, I'm totally gonna die today." Quinn frowns but there is amusement behind it but she won't dare laugh.

"Do you need anything?" Quinn asks her and moves towards the crawling Latina to help her back into bed.

"I _need_ to _die_!" Santana declares, her head hitting the pillow and her legs trying to find a comfortable spot under the comforter her best friend is pulling onto her.

"Well I don't think Brittany or Bella would like that very much." The blonde explains to her, sitting beside her on the bed and swiping some of her hair from her forehead which is clammy and really warm. Her eyebrows scrunch together as she assesses her friend's temperature when Santana wraps her arms around her stomach and brings her knees to her chest and groans out in pain. "Santana, you're really warm. Like, _really_ warm. Have you taken your temperature?"

"Ughhh!" Is Santana's response and she shakes her head vehemently. Quinn sighs and pushes herself from the bed and goes towards the bathroom. "Quinn take a breath, I swear it's been comin out of both ends. I don't want you to die too." Santana tells her in a strained voice as her body twists and turns under the covers. Quinn smirks but does as she is instructed taking a breath before entering the bathroom and desperately searches for the thermometer in the medicine cabinet before her oxygen runs out and she does, just in time.

"Here, open your mouth." She says and Santana complies taking the thermometer between her lips and trying to stay as still as possible. It beeps and Quinn removes it from her friend's chapped lips and her eyes widen and eyebrows shoot up. "Sweetheart you have a very high fever." She explains softly and with confused eyes reaches her hand back down to feel Santana's forehead.

"What is it?" The groggy Latina inquires.

"It's 105.2"

"Oh my God I'm _dying_!" Santana cries out and actually tears fall from her eyes.

"You're not but this is definitely not good." Quinn says and grabs the phone on the nightstand.

Feeling slightly concerned and wondering if she should be taking drastic measures such as taking Santana to the doctor she calls her own doctor to ask her what she should do. She explains the symptoms; achy, vomiting, diarrhea, abdominal pain and fever.

"I don't want to alarm you Quinn but I would suggest bringing your friend to the emergency room." The doctor tells the blonde. "It sounds like she could possibly have appendicitis." Quinn's eyebrows shoot up and her jaw drops.

After hanging up the phone she tells Santana that she is taking her to the doctor, not yet informing her that they are going to be going to the hospital because that will just freak her out. She gathers Santana's insurance information and tries her best to change her friend into something that doesn't smell like vomit and sickness. She fixes her hair to the best of her ability and slips some shoes onto her. She needs to call Brittany but she can't do it in front of Santana without letting it be known of their destination.

"Oh my… Quinn what did your doctor say?" Santana screeches when they pull into a parking spot at the hospital gripping her sides fiercely. "Why are we at the hospital?"

"Your fever is so high he said it would be better to be safe than sorry." So she danced around the truth but really, her doctor had suggested to take her here. Santana grumbles and allows her friend to all but carry her towards the doors of the ER. "Here you sit and I'll fill out your paper work."

"Hurry… or I'm gonna blow chunks in this waiting room." Santana yells out as another wave of pain courses through her body. Quinn rolls her eyes but then again really hopes Santana doesn't puke right there.

It takes about ten minutes for her to jot down all of Santana's information and soon enough she is being called in by a nurse to come and get checked out. They sit her down in an office for a few moments to assess her pain and symptoms and one of the nurses takes blood and they request a urine sample as well.

Santana is admitted to the hospital and the doctor informs her, well more Quinn than her, that they will be running a few tests to rule out other possible problems and that they are most certain it's appendicitis. Of course after a small, kind of, temper tantrum, Santana is given her own room and given some pain killers via IV drip and Quinn finally finds a moment to tell her she is going to call Brittany. Santana waves her off and mumbles something incoherent at her.

Quinn calls Brittany at the nurse's and explains everything that has gone on since she went to check on Santana almost an hour and a half ago. Brittany's concern doesn't shock her and she even hears the other blonde announce to probably the entire studio that she is leaving because her wife is in the hospital.

"Tell her I'm on my way." Brittany says and then they hang up and Brittany calls Mrs. Lopez to let her know what's going on.

It takes about twenty minutes or so until Brittany arrives and she follows Quinn's directions to find her lady's room. She finds Quinn in the hallway right before the nurse's station on the phone talking to her husband.

"B." Quinn sighs and tells her husband to hold on a moment. "She's in room 223." She explains and they hug one another.

"Thank you so much Q." Quinn nods and motions for Brittany to go to her wife. She finds 223 which is literally across from the nurse's station and as she is about to open the door a nurse calls out from behind the desk.

"Miss." The woman in pink scrubs calls out and Brittany turns around, hand on the door knob. "She's on morphine so she's kind of… out of it. But she's oddly irritated and… well, just be careful she keeps throwing things at anyone that goes in there." Brittany smirks at the other woman's concern and of course being informed of her wife's antics while doped up. She pushes the door open to find a very out of it Santana.

"Baby!" Santana calls out and flails one arm, the one connected to the IV hurts to move. "You came." She breathes out and smiles a goofy smile at her blonde. Brittany chuckles, places her bag on the tray table against the wall and moves to her wife's bedside.

"Of course I came." She says sweetly and bends down to press her lips to Santana's.

"This is a crazy day chica." Santana comments, swallows hard and moves her lips around oddly and Brittany can't help but think that this is how her wife looks when she drinks too many margarita's, it's kind of amusing. "They said I have appen… apecc… you know." She slurs her words together not even able to form a sentence and waves her hand around knowing Brittany understands. The blonde giggles and grabs her wife's hand.

"Are you in any pain right now?" Brittany asks with worry. Santana's eyes shoot to the ceiling, flickering from side to side, squinting one and then the other and then after a few seconds looks to Brittany and smiles.

"Nope." Santana's hand comes up, the one connected to the arm with the IV and Brittany notices she has the call button in her hand and her thumb is pressing it wildly. "Watch this B, it's like I have servants." She explains in all seriousness. Soon enough the door opens and an exhausted looking nurse is standing in the doorway.

"Yes Santana?" He asks and Brittany is beginning to think this isn't the first time her wife is using this button.

"Julio."

"It's Roger."

"Whatever." Santana rolls her eyes but because of being doped up it's not her patented move. "This," She motions to Brittany. "Is my wife." She smiles proudly, her eyes glassy from the drugs. "Isn't she hot." Santana looks to Brittany who is sporting quite the blush.

"Yes she…"

"Hey!" Santana yells pointing at the male nurse. "Watch your mouth." Brittany giggles and turns to the guy by the door and mouths 'I'm sorry'.

"So San," Brittany takes her wife's attention away from the nurse trying to calm her down again. "Do you know when you're getting surgery?" At this question Santana's eyes almost bulge out of her sockets and her jaw drops.

"What?" She asks incredulously. "Surgery? I ain't going under the knife!" She shouts, her eyes looking so petrified and Brittany does her best to relax her again.

"Sweetie it's going to be fine. They have to make you better and that's the only way to do." She explains carefully and slowly so that Santana understands. The Latina closes her eyes, pouts her lips and scrunches her nose before she nods.

Fifteen minutes after Brittany's arrival a nurse comes in to let the women know that they have to prep Santana for surgery. The blonde follows them to the doors just outside the operating room firmly grasping her wife's hand. Santana looks frightened and nervous and is still as high as a kite.

"Britt, I want to go home." Santana whines quietly, turning her head to look at Brittany who giggles to herself and shakes her head offering her wife a soft smile.

"When you're all better I'll take you home and take care of you all by myself." She assures the other woman, running her fingers through Santana's hair.

"I don't wanna go in there." She motions towards the door of the room she is about to be brought into.

"Everything is going to be fine the doctor said it's about an hour or less even." Brittany tells her but Santana is not happy regardless. "Come on… what would you say if it were me in this bed instead of you?" She tilts her head and gives her wife a knowing look. Santana huffs and her head falls to the side and looks into her wife's eyes.

"I love you." She smiles and Brittany chuckles. "And you'll be fine."

"Hmmm and if it were Quinn?" Brittany asks simply for amusement and to take Santana's mind off of things. The Latina knits her eyebrows together and grips her side.

"You're _gonna die_!" She groans in pain and the blonde seriously can't help the laughter that comes out.

"Oh you're horrible." She shakes her head and kisses her wife just as the nurses come out to roll the Latina into the operating room. "I'll be here when you get out baby." Santana waves a hand as she disappears behind the door.

"Santana." A deep voice comes to her and she tries to open her eyes but it's so bright so she closes them again quickly. It's loud and filled with chatter where ever she is. "Santana wake up." The same voice says to her.

"Ugh." She groans out and tries once again to open her eyes only to be greeted by several shadowed figures hovering over her poking and prodding her. "I…" She attempts to speak but her mouth is so dry and gross.

"Hey there." A familiar and gentle voice comes to her and she glances to her side and sees the outline of Brittany. "How are you feeling?" The blonde asks as nurses are still huddling around her like a science project.

"Santana can you open your eyes?" A different female voice comes from her left and she opens her eyes more until finally the shadows fade and she can actually make out people. "Hi there." A smiling nurse is in front of her and flicks the IV bag beside her. "You're in the recovery room right now. How are you feeling?"

"I…" Santana tries her words again and she slaps her tongue to the roof of her mouth desperate for some moisture and to get the horrid taste out of her mouth. "I need a toothbrush." She tells whoever is listening to her and scrunches her nose at the rancid taste on her tongue. "I wanna brush my teeth." She can hear Brittany giggling next to her but she does not care, all she wants is a toothbrush, toothpaste and some mouth wash and she's good.

The next time she comes to she is back in the room in which she started and finds Brittany sitting in the chair beside her watching television. She grunts which gets the blonde's attention and she shuts the television off and moves to her wife's side.

"Hey sweetheart." Brittany combs her fingers through Santana's unruly hair and smiles.

"Hmmm." Santana greets in return.

"Do you still feel like you're gonna die?" Brittany mocks her getting a small strained chuckle from the Latina.

"Ouch." Santana winces and Brittany's eyes widen.

"Oh my God are you okay?"

"Stop making me laugh." Santana tells her sternly but that only encourages the blonde to laugh harder.

When Santana gets sick she legitimately thinks she's dying and once again she's been proven wrong. But at least her pain provides entertainment for those around her. Brittany, though concerned and worried couldn't help but laugh when her wife laughed and then complained about how it hurt. 364 days of the year Santana Pierce-Lopez is completely healthy and tough as nails except for that one day a year. The day they finally get home Brittany doted on her wife hand and foot and tried to make getting around the house easier for her.

"Baby, you don't understand it's not funny." Santana defends herself when her wife reenacts her in the throes of pain. "It really hurt, I seriously thought my body was going to explode or I was going to die. You don't know this kind of pain." Brittany's laughter subsides and she gives her wife a serious once over, slight amusement still present though.

"Sweetie, you push a 7lb 6oz thing through your vagina and then we can have this conversation."


	7. Chapter 7

**_short but i hope sweet:)_**

**_enjoy_**

* * *

><p>"She's finally asleep." Santana whispers from the doorway with a smirk playing on her lips and quirking an eyebrow. Brittany smiles at her wife, grabs the remote control from her lap to shut the television off which she then places on the nightstand and brings her hands up to her hair to take out her hair clip.<p>

The Latina tip toes into their room and quietly shuts the door behind her but keeps her eyes on the blonde getting comfortable in bed. With the door closed she walks slowly towards the bed, a smug grin on her face and she reaches down for the hem of her shirt which she then lifts over her head and tosses across the room.

"Mmm, come here." Brittany hums out, her eyes widening at the sight of her beautiful topless wife and loving that she is not wearing a bra. "Take your shorts off babe." She says just before Santana kisses her and is about to kneel on the bed. The Latina of course listens to directions and pushes up from the bed in mid motion and hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts and shimmies out of them with ease.

Brittany kicks the comforter off of her revealing her bare legs to Santana who smiles at the sight and crawls up the bed over her wife. The blonde's hands instinctively come up to get lost in dark hair and pull down to crash their lips together while Santana's hands roam up the silky smooth legs to quickly find out that under the over sized shirt her wife has on lie no panties. This information causes her to moan into Brittany's mouth.

Her lips move from Brittany's lips and travel to her cheek and jaw line until taking residence at her neck peppering the skin there with soft but needy kisses. The blonde arches her back wanting Santana's hands to venture further up and around her body. The dark haired woman giggles into her wife's skin and tells her to 'be patient' because wants to take her time.

Santana shuffles her body down and in the process bunches up the t-shirt Brittany is wearing to expose her chest. She grins to herself at the glorious sight that are Brittany's breasts and she slowly lowers her mouth to each one proving them both with equal amount of attention. The blonde wriggles under her and sounds pop out of her mouth and her lips curl up into a smile.

While her wife is busy teasing her, Brittany sits up just slightly so that she can lift her shirt clear over her head and tosses it carelessly across the room. Her hands come back down to guide Santana's mouth further into her skin as humanly possible.

She is literally about to make her move. She knows it, Brittany knows it and apparently someone else knows it too. As she starts kissing further down her wife's stomach the sound of crying reverberates through the baby monitor quickly catching both women's attention. They stare at it for a moment wondering if they stop breathing for a second the crying will stop on its own. But when it doesn't Santana huffs and plops her cheek against the blonde's stomach and Brittany lets out a sigh of frustration.

"I'll go." Brittany says, breaking their silence and moves to get up but Santana's hands on her hips keep her down.

"No." Santana says flatly. "I'll go." She sadly looks at her wife's naked body as she pushes herself up from the bed and grabs the shirt Brittany had on only moments ago.

"But Santana you were just…" Santana stops her from continuing, putting her hand up and shaking her head.

"I got it Britt." Is all she says before she walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her and making her way down to the nursery.

Brittany huffs this time and closes her eyes as she lets her head fall onto the pillow. She was seriously starting to get the feeling that little Bella Pierce-Lopez was purposely trying to keep her parents from having sex. It seemed every time that they got a moment to be alone the girl would somehow need them. She shakes her head at herself for thinking these thoughts because Bella is her daughter and she's a baby for crying out loud, she clearly does not know what she is doing.

She turns her head to the nightstand and stares at the little green light on the baby monitor and smiles as she listens to her wife trying to calm their child down. She remembers in high school when they had been hooking up, friends with benefits and all, and when they're little 'mack' sessions would get interrupted Santana would be pretty irate for a while.

It's pretty much been the same since, always getting agitated whenever they got interrupted. But now, in this moment anyhow, it was different. If it had been Santana's roommate from college who interrupted them she is sure as shit that Santana would have locked her out in the hallway in her towel like she had sophomore year. She laughs, it's a funny memory.

If it had been Kurt coming to stop by on an unannounced visit like he used to do when they first bought the house Brittany is quite certain that Santana would have hung out their bedroom window and tossed Jell-o filled balloons at the poor guy, again. And Quinn, she's probably interrupted more than a handful of intimate moments, sexually charged evening and or afternoons as well as early morning wake up calls. Santana always got her back somehow.

But her eyes soften and the smile on her face remains as she stares at the baby monitor and listens to the woman her wife has become, a mother.

"Hey munchkin." Santana greets softly and judging from the sounds she can hear beyond the crying baby, Santana is probably lifting her out of the crib. "What is _going _on?" She asks with concern, her voice remaining gently and caring. Bella continues to cry, obviously not giving in so easily… just like her mother Brittany notes with a shake of her head. "_Oh_ I _know_, it's a rough life being this damn cute." Brittany giggles. "Uh, yeah don't tell your mommy I used a bad word aight kid?" She can just picture Santana winking at their little girl. "Shhh." Brittany can hear her wife gently patting her daughter's back and is probably bouncing her a little to calm her and judging from the cries fading it seems to be working.

"That's right baby." Santana presses a kiss to her daughter's cheek. "Mama's here."

Brittany turns on her side, props up her elbow and leans her cheek on her hand as though getting comfortable for a radio show. She listens on as her wife coos comforting words to their daughter until the cries fully subside and even then she continues to speak to her. The blonde feels a bubble build up in her chest and it's warm and fuzzy and she knows that it is caused by the conversation the other players do not know she is listening in on.

Her wife is many things; brash, sarcastic, harsh, sometimes insensitive and at times selfish. But then there are times like this and these are the moments in which the blonde relishes in. The moments where the woman she's known for over two decades and been in love with for about the same amount of time can still surprise her and can still take her breath away.


End file.
